villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez Sr., designated Bending Unit 22 and known as Bender, is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the television show series Futurama. He was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997. Bender is a selfish and insensitive Robot who usually cares about no one except himself. He has been known for getting the Planet Express Crew into a lot of trouble due to his scheming and he does not have one slight grain of sympathy for anyone on Earth, except for turtles, who Bender sees things in common with them. He is also a hugely foul mouth, often saying a lot of bad words in public, and he can be very rude and mean to people. Bender is a proponent for Robots obtaining human rights and gets very upset when he hears people claiming that human life is more important than Robot life. Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers, especially Amy, who is Bender's favorite thieving victim because she and her parents are rich. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to more serious crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside. When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat." Bender drinks heavily; technically alcohol fuels his power cells--if he was not a robot his behaviour would be classified as 'alcoholic' but he needs alcohol to stay sober, and has drunk to excess and not become drunk. He also smokes and has done electricity. He also has had many romantic and sexual relations with woman who are usually robots like him. but he also have romantic feeling for woman who are humans. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Robots Category:Sitcom villains Category:Mascots Category:Futurama Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fan Villains Category:Cheater Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gunmen Category:Brutes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Gamblers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Pimps Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dictator Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Slavedrivers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cowards Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Outright Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Singing Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Gangsters Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Parents Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Hegemony Category:Family Murderer Category:Evil Santa Category:Protective Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Elastic Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Asexual Category:True Neutral Category:Humanoid Category:Paternal Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains